


Everybody Loves Pie

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fondling, Good Parent John Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, I hate hurting my characters, I like to include music videos, I need a hug, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, Language, M/M, Messy Baking, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Pining Castiel, Prom, Slow Build, Supportive John Winchester, Supportive Mary Winchester, Violence, cas cries, child illness, chuck sings, dean cries, it will get better, oh the feels, who would have thought it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Following Cas and Dean from high school, college and beyond.  Will they find happiness together?Excerpt: Dean and Cas had come home from school with the grand idea to try to make a pie from scratch.  This endeavor led to not only flour all over the kitchen but flour all over them as well.  Dean takes a moment to notice the flour smeared across his best friend’s face and the hint of flour in his dark always messy hair.  The sight makes Dean smile and he becomes lost in thought until Cas catches him staring.  “Dude hurry up!  I’m scared of your mom.”  Cas chides.





	1. Flour on the Ceiling

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_0cb28435-dc2d-4e3a-a27f-b053dd7ebd4b_zpsfkyt4tgv.jpg.html)

“Dean Winchester you better not be making a mess in my kitchen!” Mary Winchester’s voice calls out sternly from the living room.

“Oh shit, my mom is home. Cas we are in so much trouble.” Dean says as he scurries to grab a wet dish cloth. Flour covers almost every surface in the kitchen. Dean starts to futilely try to mop it up. Cas rushes to get the broom to sweep up the flour and bits of dough that litter the kitchen floor.

“She is going to kill us.” Cas says sounding already defeated.

“Probably not kill us but we are definitely getting maimed. I thought she wasn’t going to be home from work for a couple more hours.” Dean whines as he runs to the sink to wash the mess from the dish cloth before hurrying back to the table to mop at the mess again.

Dean and Cas had come home from school with the grand idea to try to make a pie from scratch. This endeavor led to not only flour all over the kitchen but flour all over them as well. Dean takes a moment to notice the flour smeared across his best friend’s face and the hint of flour in his dark always messy hair. The sight makes Dean smile and he becomes lost in thought until Cas catches him staring. “Dude hurry up! I’m scared of your mom.” Cas chides.

Dean blushes at the fact that he just got caught staring. Dean starts furiously cleaning again but it is all in vain. “Castiel Novak… Dean Winchester… what in God’s green earth do you think you’re doing?” Mary’s voice echoes from the doorway of the kitchen. 

“We’re done for.” Dean proclaims and hangs his head.

“Mrs. Winchester… we were attempting to make a pie.” Castiel tries to explain.

“Did it explode… because last time I checked making a pie did not include flour on the ceiling.” Mary scolds. Dean looks up and sure enough there is a streak of flour on the ceiling. When Dean looks back at his mother she shakes her head. “You two have 30 minutes to clean this mess up before John returns with Sam. It better be pristine. Once they get home there needs to be absolute quiet. Your brother will need his rest when he gets back from the dentist.”

Dean had totally forgot about Sam having oral surgery today. “Sorry Mom… I forgot. Cas and I will have this cleaned up in no time and then we’ll be quiet I promise. We have a World Civ. test to study for.”

Mary considers her older son for a moment. A small warm smile cracks her face. “Okay Dean. The pie smells wonderful by the way.” She gives Dean a quick kiss on the forehead and pulls Castiel in for a hug. "It's always wonderful to see you Castiel." Cas smiles at Mary and goes back to sweeping the carnage from the kitchen floor.

Once they get the kitchen clean and the pie out of the oven to cool, Cas and Dean run upstairs to Dean's room to study. Cas stretches out across the foot of Dean's bed. He has his World Civ. book propped up on the foot board of the bed and note cards scattered around him. Dean is at the head of the bed sitting against the headboard with his knees drawn up to his chest. Dean's textbooks is balanced precariously on his knees and he has a look of pained concentration on his face. "I could really care less about how religion developed differently in Mesopotamia and Egypt but Ms. Tyler seems to think it is of utmost importance." Dean huffs indignantly.

"History is of import Dean. Those that do not know history are..." Cas says without looking up from his textbook when Dean interrupts.

"If you say the "doomed to repeat it" cliche Cas, so help me god, I going to throw this book at you." Dean looks at Cas with a stern expression. Cas looks a Dean with his bright cerulean eyes and Dean crumbled. "Fine Professor Novak, what is so damn important about it?"

"These two cradles of civilization hold the key to understanding the creation of religion. This is where organized religion began. If you can't understand the origin there is no way to understand what came after it." Cas said earnestly.

"Well said Castiel." John Winchester said from Dean's open door. They hadn't heard him approach. "Dean your brother is home. He is very tired but he refuses to rest until he sees you, Dean" Dean jumped from the bed imediately. "I think it might also comfort him if he saw you too Castiel." Cas smiled and closed his book with no hesitation.

When they got down the stairs to the living room Sam was laying on the couch propped on a mountain of pillows. His jaws were noticeably swollen. He looked kind of out of it and it was apparent he was fighting sleep. When he saw Dean he tried to smile and instantly made a pained face. "Dean... Cas..." Sam uttered in a sleepy and slightly drunken pained voice.

"Hey buddy, you look like crap." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Dean " Sam painfully muttered again.

"Hey, don't talk. You need to rest." Dean instructed. Cas grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed. Sam gave Cas a big smile. Dean hugged Sam. "Sleep you moose. We'll be here when you wake up." Dean promised. Sam nodded and was asleep in seconds.

Dean and Cas went up and grabbed their study materials as well as pillows and blankets. They camped out in the living room around the couch, to make sure they kept their promise. If Sam awoke Dean wanted to make sure him and Cas were the first things Sam saw. Dean would not let his baby brother wake up alone.


	2. Musings on Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was different. He inherited his father's blue eyes and dark brown hair but that is where the resemblance stopped. Cas had kind blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Dean lived for Cas' gummy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of past child abuse

When it was time for bed John and Mary tried to get Cas and Dean to go up to Dean's room but they refused. Dean stationed himself right next to Sam on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Cas laid perpendicular to Dean with their heads together. They quietly quized each other until Cas fell asleep practically mid-sentence.

Dean looked at his sleeping friend and felt a warm feeling in is chest. Cas looked so peaceful and Dean counted himself lucky to have him as his best friend. Castiel spent more time at the Winchester's than he did his own home. 

Cas' father Charles was always gone on business. They were lucky if he was home one weekend out of the month and even then it was like he wasn't even there. Charles was quiet and distant and Dean hated him. Cas had cried last month when Charles was home on the weekend of his birthday and never even acknowledge that his son had turned 16. Dean had let Cas silently cry until he fell asleep. So yeah, Dean hated Charles.

Castiel mother Naomi was a real piece of work. She was a control freak and made life in the Novak house hell. She kept the house like a museum. Everything was spotless and for show. Dean never spent more than an hour there because it felt so uncomfortable. Naomi also disapproved of everything Cas did. Castiel didn't fit in the box Naomi deemed normal and appropriate. She called him, "a spanner in the works." To be honest no one fit it her box except her oldest son Michael. He was a big shot politician with aspirations of being president one day. Michael put on a big show of being this good guy who was extremely religious but Dean didn't buy it. He saw something behind Michael's eyes that scared him. This man would burn the world down if it served him and no one would see it coming.

The second oldest was Lucifer who usually went by Luc but Dean thought his full name suited him better. It was very appropriate that he was named after the devil Dean reasoned. He was a corporate lawyer who represented companies when they got into hot water. Recently he has represented a drug company that had sold a drug they knew did more damage than good. Lucifer didn't care if his clients were guilty as sin as long as he was paid good and got his five minutes of fame. Dean also hated him because Cas had a burn scar on his chest where Lucifer had burned him with a cigarette when he was five. No if Lucifer was bleeding out on the side of the road, Dean wouldn't give him a second glance based on what he did to Cas alone.

Then there was Gabriel who didn't fit it the box either. He basically blew up the box. When Gabriel turned 18 three years ago, he left and didn't look back. He did however keep in contact with Cas. He sent Cas postcards from all over the world. He always sent Cas a birthday and Christmas present. Gabriel was a clown. He loved to prank people but sometimes the pranks got out of hand. Gabe had an insatiable sweet tooth and an unhealthy obsession with porn but Dean still liked him.

Cas had one younger sibling Anna. She was a redhead with a temper. Anna had a crush on Dean but he ignored it. Yeah he recognized she was pretty but Dean felt nothing toward her. To be honest Dean thought she was shallow and looked and acted too much like her mother.

Castiel was different. He inherited his father's blue eyes and dark brown hair but that is where the resemblance stopped. Cas had kind blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Dean lived for Cas' gummy smiles. Cas was growing tall and lean which didn't really match with his nerdy personality. His voice had become quite deep over the past year and Dean had to admit it impressed him. The one thing Dean loved more than anything about Cas was his compassion and loyalty. Dean had no doubt Cas would do anything for he or Sam. 

A couple of years ago Dean had caught the flu and had to miss school. Sam forgot his lunch money that morning and Cas upon finding out gave Sam his. Dean fought back tears when Sam told him. That weekend Dean gave Cas the silver ring he had found in the park sandbox when he was a kid. It was one of Dean's treasures but Cas had earned it by looking after Sam for him when he couldn't. Now as he lay next to his sleeping friend and his kid brother he felt his heart fill with content as he drifted off to sleep.

*********

A few hours later Dean felt himself startled awake but by what he did not know. He felt an unknown fear bearing down on him. Then he heard it, a whimper from the couch. Dean bolted upright and turned on the lamp on the side table of the couch. Sam was shivering and twitching. Dean laid his hand on Sam's head and he was burning hot. Dean shook Sam and called his name but he didn't open his eyes. By now Cas was by Dean's side with his hand on his shoulder. "Cas he won't wake up" Dean cried.

"I'm going to get your parents". Cas gave Dean's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he was off. Moments later a half asleep Mary and John followed Cas into the living room. Mary placed her hand on Sam's forehead. "Oh my god! John call an ambulance"

Dean's blood ran cold as Cas embraced him in a hug.


	3. Prayers for Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was quiet the whole ride to the hospital. Speaking felt like it would make things to real. If he opened his mouth Dean knew only a sob would come out. Cas held him in a side hug the whole way and never tried to get Dean to talk. Cas knew him so well and Dean felt like his friends arms were the only thing holding him together. Cas knew Sam was his whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teared up writing this.

Dean didn't even realize he was crying until Cas was wiping his cheeks with a tissue. "Dean the ambulance is on the way. He is going to be fine."

"You don't know that Cas." Dean sobbed.

"Yes I do. We will make sure of it." Cas said with the conviction of a soldier going into battle. Dean leaned more heavily on Cas' shoulder as his friend practically held him up. That's when they heard the first wail of sirens. Dean shivered and Cas hugged him more tightly.

John met the paramedics at the door. In what seemed like a blink of an eye Sam was strapped on a gurney. Mary rode in the ambulance with Sam. Dean noticed his mother looked pale but her face was set with determination. Mary Winchester was a strong women and Dean admired her so. John tried to convince Dean and Cas to wait at the house but they refused. Dean wasn't going to let Sam wake up and he not be there like he promised. Cas was going where ever Sam and Dean were. So John quickly admitted defeat.

Dean was quiet the whole ride to the hospital. Speaking felt like it would make things to real. If he opened his mouth Dean knew only a sob would come out. Cas held him in a side hug the whole way and never tried to get Dean to talk. Cas knew him so well and Dean felt like his friends arms were the only thing holding him together. Cas knew Sam was his whole world.

When they arrived at the hospital Mary was at the door waiting for them with tear stains down her cheeks. Dean heart dropped into his stomach. John grabbed her shaking hands and guided her to a chair. "He had a seizure in the ambulance." Mary said with a voice so breathy and strained it was barely audible. John slumped into the chair next to Mary, shaken and silent. Dean collapsed on the floor pulling Cas with him. They sit there leaned into each other silent. It felt like if words were spoken the precarious balance that was holding them all together would break.

John took one arm from around Mary and motioned for the boys to come closer. They scooted until they were sitting at Mary and John's feet. John but a hand on Cas' shoulder and Mary put her hand on Dean's and they silently said a prayer for Sammy. Dean saw a single tear slide down Cas' cheek. Dean leaned into the warmth of his friends side and wished this was all just a bad dream.

*********************

It had been over an hour since Sam had been brought in by ambulance. John was pacing the the waiting room and Mary had stationed herself in front of the nurses desk. Dean sat in a chair next to Cas who was doing a crossword puzzle. Cas was constantly asking Dean for help with clues even though Dean knew Cas already knew the answers. Cas was trying to distract him and Dean appreciated it but what he needed was news of Sammy and Cas couldn't give him that.

****************

It had been two hours and Dean was starting to feel anger coil in his belly. "Cas, why haven't the damn doctors told us anything yet?" Dean said his hands in his lap contorted in fists. 

"If they are not talking to us they are busy taking care of Sam. No news is good news." Cas said trying to comfort Dean.

"Cas don't you ever get tired of spouting cliches." Dean said with just a slight hint of amusement. Cas looked at Dean with what Dean knew was fake anger. "Aww... Cas... you know I love you to pieces." Dean said with exaggerated humor in his voice. Cas tried to keep his stern face but he couldn't because he had achieved what he wanted.

"Glad my cliches at least entertain you." Cas let warmth fill his face as he playfully punched Dean in the arm. Dean mussed his hands through Cas hair making it messier than it already was.

"Thanks for distracting me Cas." Dean said giving Cas a side hug.

Five minutes later the doctor finally came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?" The doctor inquired. John and Mary approached nervously. Dean and Cas crowded behind them.

"How is Sam?" Mary asked worriedly,

"He is stable right now Mrs. Winchester. His fever is still pretty high. He has contracted a severe post op infection. He is not out of the woods yet but things are looking better. He is being admitted to the ICU. Once he settled you can visit him two at a time for no more than 15 minutes each. He needs his rest to fight this." The doctor concluded looking tired.

"Yes... thank you doctor." John said shaking the doctors hand.

Dean had been holding his breath without realizing it. He took a deep breath and collapsed in a chair. Cas joined him while Dean let the relief that things were looking up wash over him.

Mary and John went back to see Sam first. Dean tried to wait patiently but he wanted to see Sam so bad it itched. Cas stayed with him still insisting he needed Dean's help with the crossword. Dean played along knowing Cas was doing what Cas did. He found comfort in that.


	4. Crossword Puzzles and the ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mary and John returned to the waiting room they told Dean that Sam was still unconscious but Dean had to see him anyway. Cas stayed right by Dean's side. Dean quickly decided he didn't like the ICU. It was so cold, quiet, and impersonal. Everything was stark clinical white and the whole place stunk of disinfectant. Dean felt himself growing tense with nerves and as if Cas could sense it, he put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels.

When Mary and John returned to the waiting room they told Dean that Sam was still unconscious but Dean had to see him anyway. Cas stayed right by Dean's side. Dean quickly decided he didn't like the ICU. It was so cold, quiet, and impersonal. Everything was stark clinical white and the whole place stunk of disinfectant. Dean felt himself growing tense with nerves and as if Cas could sense it, he put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

When Dean entered Sam's room he froze. Sammy was laying there looking so fragile plus Dean didn't like seeing his baby brother hooked up to machines. Cas and Dean walked up to Sam's bedside and just stood there numbly. Dean knew it was creepy to watch someone sleep but he couldn't help it. Watching Sam's chest slowly rise and fall gave Dean a measure of comfort. Their time was almost up when Sam started to stir. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sammy can you hear me?"

"Dean" Sam said weakly.

"There's my big moose of a brother." Dean said fighting to keep his voice from cracking with emotion.

"What's going on?" Sam said as he took in the hospital room.

"You gave us quite a scare little brother, but you'll be up bugging me and Cas in no time." Dean said forcing a smile on his face.

With the mention of Cas, Sam turned his gaze to him where he stood right next to Dean. "Hey Cas, glad to see both of you."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be Sam!" Cas said sounding so relieved to be talking to Sam. Sam gave a sleepy smile.

"Hey you need to get some rest. The doctors won't let us stay back here for long so why don't you just lay back and take it easy. We'll see you later on this morning okay?" Dean said rubbing circles into his brother's shoulder.

"Okay... you promise?" Sam pleaded.

"Me and Cas aren't going anywhere. Are we Cas?" Dean declared.

"We wouldn't leave, even if a legion of demons tried to drag us off." Cas said dramatically.

"Thanks." Sam said as he was already drifting back asleep.

"Love you, bro" Dean whispered.

***************

Dean and Cas took back their seats side by side in the waiting room. Cas, instead of resuming his crossword puzzle, had his phone out. "Who are you texting?" Dean asked. He knew Cas was texting because he always got this look of vexed concentration. It was as if coming up with the right words were somehow painful.

"I'm asking Charlie to pick up our school work since we won't be there today." Cas said nonchalant.

"Crap, we are going to miss Ms. Tyler's test. The makeup test is probably going to be twice as hard." Dean said with trepidation.

"Why would you think that?" Cas asked.

"Ms. Tyler seems to be the type that would take missing her test as a personal offense. We're doomed." Dean said forlorn.

"Don't be so dramatic. Ms. Tyler is a good and fair teacher. Your just mad that she doesn't find your snark cute." Cas declared. Dean frowned at him but said no more on the subject.

John left to go buy breakfast and Mary was fussing over Cas' unruly hair. After five minutes trying to get it to lay flat she gave up. Dean watched the exchange with amused interest. Cas didn't get attention like this from his own family. It made Dean smile to watch his mom treat his best friend like he was her own son. 

John returned with doughnuts for them all. John bought orange juice for Dean and Cas and two strong coffees for him and Mary. After eating Dean felt overwhelmingly sleepy and feel asleep before everyone else had finished with their breakfast.

*****************

Dean woke up stiff leaning into Cas' side. Cas had his arm around him supporting Dean so he didn't fall out of the chair into the waiting room floor. Dean lay there enjoying the comfort his friend was giving him. "Dean I know your awake." Cas said with amusement evident in his voice.

"Hey Cas, any news on Sammy?" Dean asked with his sleep wrecked voice.

"He is still resting. Your parents have been back to see him once. Doctor says his vitals are improving. If he continues improving at this pace they are going to move him to a regular room tomorrow." Cas informed Dean while he slowly rubbed Dean shoulder.

"That's great news. Man, I'm stiff. Going to have to get up and walk around." Dean said as he got up to stretched and popped his back.

"Lets go outside and walk the perimeter of the building. Some fresh air would be good for us both." Cas said joining Dean in stretching.

"Sure Cas!" Dean said smiling at his best friend.

The sun was a shock to Dean's eyes. He looked over to find Cas squinting too. He laughed out loud. Cas cocked his head and fixed Dean with the cutest confused look. "Your adorable when you make that face." Dean said letting his smile reach his eyes.

Cas tried to keep a stern look but he failed. He gave Dean a tentative smile. Cas wasn't sure what to make of Dean's comment. Dean felt the the tension building and decided to quickly change the subject. "Did you get a response from Charlie?" Dean inquired.

"She going to ride the bus to the hospital after school. She wants to see Sam too." Cas loved Charlie and it showed when he talked about her. She was the little sister they all never wanted.

"She will be a welcome distraction. I hope Sam's awake when she gets here. She'll cheer us all up with her antics." Cas agreed and they continued to walk in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and support.


	5. Arrival of the Queen of Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey bitches!" Came a excited high voice from the waiting room entrance. There stood a skinny red head in a Star Wars t-shirt grinning at them.
> 
> "Charlie!" Dean exclaimed while running to her. He gave her a big brotherly hug. Cas came up smiling behind Dean. Charlie pushed Dean away and engulfed Cas in an enthusiastic hug.

Dean wasn't doing well with the waiting even with Cas' constant companionship. Sam had a set back around lunchtime and now the doctors weren't letting anyone visit him. Dean's butt had fallen asleep an hour ago adding to his irritability. John and Mary had gone back to the house to get changes of clothes for everyone. Cas had asked for them to pick up their World Civ. books so they could continue to study for their test. 

Dean was fidgeting and grumbling under his breath as Cas quizzed him. The chairs in the waiting room were so uncomfortable and Dean's ass was still numb. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up and started pacing back in forth in front of Cas. Cas never missed a beat and continued to quiz Dean.

"What is the name of the two rivers that flowed through Mesopotamia?" Cas asked.

"The Tigris and the Euphrates." Dean answered robotically.

"Which pharaoh was buried in the great pyramid?" Cas continued to question.

"Khufu.... Cas I can't do this. I'm going nuts." Dean said frustrated.

"Okay Dean. What do you want to do?" Cas said with empathy.

"I want to see Sammy. Can't stand knowing he is back there alone." Dean said while fidgeting with the button of his red flannel shirt.

"I'm sorry Dean. Hopefully the doctors will let us go back in soon. Let's get back to studying. I need to pass that test." Cas said shuffling his note cards.

"Cas you already know everything. I know your doing this for me." Dean said defiantly.

"Dean Winchester... stop thinking your so special." Cas said smiling as he play punched Dean in the shoulder. "Where was the Pharaoh Tutankhamun buried?"

"Valley of the kings in a tomb."Dean answered confidently.

"Hey bitches!" Came a excited high voice from the waiting room entrance. There stood a skinny red head in a Star Wars t-shirt grinning at them.

"Charlie!" Dean exclaimed while running to her. He gave her a big brotherly hug. Cas came up smiling behind Dean. Charlie pushed Dean away and engulfed Cas in an enthusiastic hug. 

"There is my favorite fellow nerd. Cas your getting taller. You might catch up with Dean soon." Charlie declared.

"That will never happen." Dean said grumpily.

"His voice is already deeper than yours Dean. If I wasn't into girls, Cas would be in danger." Charlie said sweetly. "Blue eyes and a sexy voice... scrumptious." Charlie giggled and pinched Cas' reddening cheeks. Cas made a move to duck away from Charlie but for a small girl she was strong. She threw her arms around both of their shoulders, "So fill me in on what has been going on with Sam." Charlie sounded calm but they all knew she was worried.

"He had a setback around lunchtime and they haven't let us see him since. I'm going crazy Charlie." Dean said with all the frustration he felt.

"You can't go somewhere you already are, Dean." Charlie said giggling. This is why he loved her. She could take any bad situation and add levity to it. Humor was her weapon and she had honed it well. "Instead of focusing on the now, which we can't change, let's plan a welcome home celebration for when Sam is better." Charlie's enthusiasm became infectious.

"Great idea!" Cas agreed pulling Dean into a side hug. "Agreed Dean?"

"Yeah I can definitely get behind that." Dean seemed to be relaxing somewhat with this new found purpose. "It can be a sleepover with all of us. We can eat junk food and have a movie marathon."

"Sounds like a good start Winchester." Charlie declared pulling a notebook from her backpack. "First we start the night with a big family meal. We should totally do pizza."

"We'll have to do a special veggie pizza for Sam" Cas interjected.

"Sometimes I think Sam was adopted with some of his eating habits. Rabbit food.... gross!" Dean scoffs. Charlie and Cas look at him with disapproving looks.

"Eating a veggie won't kill you Dean." Charlie scolds.

"You don't know it might!" Dean says as Charlie rolls her eyes at him. Cas just shakes his head.

"We should get a clown." Dean says giggling.

"Are you wanting to send him back to the hospital with a stroke. Sam's fear of clowns is about as bad as my fear of being force to be normal. Shame on you!" Charlie chides. 

"Fine! What ideas do you guys got." Dean relented.

"We could have Chuck bring his guitar. He has a good voice and Sam loves his music. Sam even learned to play a few chords from Chuck." Cas advised.

"Excellent. I like Chuck too. He is so shy that it makes him cute. Wish he'd get up the courage to ask out Becky. Thought he was going to have an epileptic seizure today when she accidentally brushed up against him in the hall. Poor thing almost fainted." Charlie related. Charlie had been trying to boost their skittish friends confidence but it seemed to make their short curly head friend more nervous. Chuck was well on the way to developing a tick.

"Chuck is different but I like him" Dean said honestly. "He's good to Sam and that makes him cool in my book."

"We should have a present from all of us. Maybe we could make a scrapbook. Sam loves stuff like that." Cas offered.

"We are not going to have a chick flick moment are we?" Dean whined.

"Suck it up Winchester." Charlie said sternly.

"How long do you get to stay?" Cas asked Charlie.

"Bobby going to pick me up when he chooses the shop so 6:30." Charlie answered. Charlie had been adopted by Dean's cousin Bobby Singer and his wife Ellen. Charlie's parents had been killed in a car accident when she was 7. Ellen had an older daughter from a previous marriage named Jo. Jo watched out for Charlie like she was her own flesh and blood sister. Charlie was lucky but she definitely deserved it. "Why? You two trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. Just wonder how long we'd be grace with your beautiful presence Queen of Moons." Cas said elegantly.

"You guys are so corny!" Dean accused.

"Shut it hand maiden!" Charlie scolded with all the authority of an actual queen.

"Save the larping for the field Bradbury." Dean whined.

"When I get you on the field I'm challenging you to a dual. I'm going to take you down a peg and teach you to respect your Queen." Charlie declared. Cas chuckled at Charlie and Dean's banter. Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and gave Charlie the finger.


	6. The Improving of Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, your comments, and your kindness

Mary and John greeted Charlie warmly. John hugged her tightly until Charlie batted him away with a smile. Mary hugged Charlie and kissed her with motherly love on the forehead. Dean's parents were on board for a coming home party for Sam. Charlie had already texted Chuck who agreed to play, sing and dance if they wanted him to. "I'll do whatever will put a smile on Sam's face" Chuck had texted back which gave him major points with Dean.

It was around 6pm that the doctor came out to speak to them about Sam. "Sam's condition has approved. I think he is well enough to see visitors again." Dean makes a happy sound and Cas and Charlie hug Dean. "Even though we have a two visitor limit I think you three youngsters would be a good bit of medicine for Sam. You three go on back and see him but don't wind him up too much because he still needs his rest." Dean is already halfway to the ICU doors before the doctor can finish his sentence.

First thing Dean notices when he enters Sam's room, is that his little brother is sitting up in bed and he doesn't look as pale as he did the last time he was allowed to visit. Dean goes straight to Sam before he can get a word out in greeting and hugs his little brother. "Hey Bitch." Dean mutters into Sam's ear.

"Jerk!" Sam responds and lightly punches Dean in the chest as he pulls out of the hug.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asks.

"Cas! Charlie!" Sam says as he throws out his arm for a hugs. Cas smiles and give Sam a hug. Charlie playfully ruffles Sam floppy hair and then gives him a hug.

Sam finally responds to Cas' question with, "Better now that you guys are here. The doctors and nurses are kind of creeping me out."

"She gave us quite a scare brave knight." Charlie says with all the poise and grandeur of the Queen of Moons.

"My Queen, I'm sorry to cause you distress. I'm am here to serve you, sire." Sam says in a lofty voice. They all laugh. Nothing like larping to lighten the mood.

It's seems like a blink of an eye before their fifteen minutes is up. They have a big group hug before they have to head back out to the waiting room.

When they come through the doors Bobby is sitting in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs next to John and Mary. He's still in his blue work coveralls that have "Bobby's Singer's Auto and Towing" stitched across the back. On the front "Bobby" is stitched in cursive with the words "Boss Man" underneath in bold letters.

As Bobby sees them approach, he stands up. He puts out his arms for Charlie to hug him. Charlie runs to him eagerly and is encircled immediately in the bearded man's strong arms. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good visit with Sam? How was school?"

"School was fine. Nothing new. Sam's better so that is the highlight of my day." Charlie said cheerfully to Bobby.

"That's good." Body says and hugs Charlie again. "You ready to go home. Jo is waiting for you. She said and I quote, ' you tell the Queen of Moons to get her red head home so I can kick her butt at Halo.' You kids and video games." Bobby said with a sigh.

Charlie walked over and gave Cas and Dean a final hug. Then she walked back to Bobby. "I'm ready now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.


	7. The Long Awaited Coming-Home Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later Cas and Dean were woken up by John who announced to them both that Sam was going to be coming home that afternoon. All the supplies were bought so it was a matter of getting the house decorated and all their friends called. Cas started calling people immediately. Charlie was the first he called and she arrived before Cas could even finish calling people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please grace me with your comments and kudos.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_0cb28435-dc2d-4e3a-a27f-b053dd7ebd4b_zpsfkyt4tgv.jpg.html)

 

John took Dean and Cas back to the house that night. They wanted to stay at the hospital but Mary insisted   
they go home and rest. She was going to stay at the hospital and if anything happened she would call. This did little to settle Dean. Cas was so supportive and positive that Dean finally had to give up his grumbling so he didn’t feel like a jerk.

The moment they got in the house Cas and Dean headed straight to Dean’s room. Dean collapsed on the bed face first. The last thing he remember before falling asleep was Cas yanking off his shoes and pulling the comforter over him.

When Dean woke up the first thing he saw was Cas sleeping on the sofa they kept in his room just for Cas. He was drawn up in the fetal position wrapped tight in a blanket. His dark brown unruly hair was the only thing visible. Knowing Cas was there gave Dean comfort and he smiled. He however was definitely not ready to greet the world so he turned over and pulled the comforter back over his head.

Dean felt like he had just fallen back to sleep when Charlie’s voice rang through his room. “Hey bitches… you going to sleep all day?” Dean groaned and lobbed a pillow in the direction of Charlie’s voice. “Nice try Winchester but you missed me by a mile.” Charlie retorted.

“Morning Charlie.” Cas said happily and Dean just knew Cas had a cheerful smile on his face.

“Why do you two have to be such happy morning people? You make me sick.” Dean said grumpily before shoving a pillow over his head.

“Come on Dean. Your mom called this morning. They’re moving Sam to a regular room this morning. She said if he continues to improve he might get to come home soon.” Charlie said overflowing with excitement. 

“Yeah?” Dean said with his sleep muddled brain not getting it yet.

“Which means genius… that we need to get his coming-home party planned like yesterday!” Charlie declared and then picked up a pillow and whacked Dean upside the head. Cas chuckled from the sofa.

“It’s not funny.” Dean whined.

“It kind of is Dean.” Cas said smiling sheepishly at Dean.

“Alright… you two get dressed and meet me in the dining room which is going to be party planning command center.” Charlie demanded. Charlie could be so bossy sometimes but Dean found that to be part of her charm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Cas and Dean got downstairs, Chuck and Chuck’s best friend Garth had already showed up to help. Garth was crafty and was making a welcome home banner out of multicolored construction paper and what Dean considered to be an overuse of glitter. Dean considered glitter the herpes of the craft word. Once you got it on you, you couldn’t get it off.

Charlie was making a list of stuff for a patiently waiting John Winchester to go out and buy. They had decided on red balloons since it was Sammy’s favorite color. Charlie said they were having cake even though Dean argued for pie. 

Chuck and Cas were working on a song list for Chuck to perform. Dean was vaguely listening. Cas suggested Chuck play “Hallelujah” since it was one of Sam’s favorites and Chuck did a good rendition of it. Dean also heard them talking about including “Carry on Wayward Son,” “Wanted Dead or Alive,” “Simple Man,” and “Black Dog.” Dean, Sam and his friends did love their classic rock. 

Chuck and Garth left around lunchtime to go to the library to work on a project for school. Garth and Chuck were the closest of friend and nigh inseparable. They were good people to have around.

~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Cas and Dean were woken up by John who announced to them both that Sam was going to be coming home that afternoon. All the supplies were bought so it was a matter of getting the house decorated and all their friends called. Cas started calling people immediately. Charlie was the first he called and she arrived before Cas could even finish calling people. 

Charlie and Dean started decorating and were soon joined by Chuck and Garth. They made quick work of it. Cas started getting all the food out. John was going to grill out hamburgers and hot dogs so Cas set the meat out to thaw. Cas went out to the garage and retrieved their assortment of coolers and filled them with the ice they had stockpiled in the freezers in the garage. The coolers were quickly filled with drinks. Dean got a text from his mother that they would be home in a half an hour. They were ready and decided to rest while they waited. 

The doorbell started ringing as more of Sam’s friends arrived. Kevin and Arthur arrived together. Kevin was the smartest person Dean knew. He was like scary smart and was already being courted by Ivy League colleges even though he was only a freshman. Arthur had moved here last year from England. Dean wasn’t particular fond of him because he found him to be snobbish. Next ring of the doorbell brought Bela, Meg, and Ruby or as Dean like to call them the “town bitches.” They were the schools residents “mean girls.” Dean knew Ruby had a crush on Sam and Dean didn’t like it. Bela couldn’t be trusted. If you told her anything the whole town would know by sunset. Meg… well Meg just scared the shit out of Dean. She was the girl that you could picture torturing the neighbors’ pets or pulling the wings off flies. The last to arrive was Victor. He was a quiet and stoic boy. Dean always felt Victor would go into law enforcement some day because just being around this well behaved boy made Dean feel like he needed to be on his best behavior.

Dean’s excitement was starting to bubble over into anxiety. Cas was setting on the sofa leaned up against him. Dean tried to use Cas’ touch to ground him. Cas and him had been to see Sam quite a few time over the previous days but having him home and well sounded so much better to Dean. When Dean heard the rumble of his dad’s 1967 Impala in the driveway he leapt up. “Everyone they’re here… take your place!” 

When the door opened and Sam walked in they all shouted in unison, “Welcome Home Sam!” Sam smiled with a hand over his heart. Dean feared for a moment that they had caused Sammy harm but it was unfounded. Sammy burst out into joyful laughter. Dean and Cas rushed to Sammy and smothered him in a group hug. When they released him Charlie was right behind them and she was practically hanging from Sam’s neck when she hugged Sam.

Soon Sam was sitting in the recliner as Chuck played his guitar and sang for Sam. The smell of grilled hamburgers filled the air as well as the laughter of their friends. Dean was happy to have Sam home completing his family of his mom, dad, Sam and Cas. Dean was filled with happiness.

He watched as Cas strode across the room with a plate in his hand. Cas smiled a gummy smile at him and handed him the plate. Dean was shocked to see a delicious piece of pie. “I thought Charlie decreed we were having cake?” Dean asked perplexed.

“I got this just for you Dean.” Cas said as he sat closely next to Dean. Dean felt joy like he had never felt before. He felt warmth all down his side where Cas was touching him.

Dean look over at Cas and said, “And that is why I love you.” Dean took a big bite of the pie and missed the blush that was creeping across Cas’ face. Dean didn’t notice Cas leaning more on him nor did Dean notice the longing in Cas’ eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Coming Out to Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got two words for you prom plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out things are gonna get more adult so be prepared and mind the tags.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_0cb28435-dc2d-4e3a-a27f-b053dd7ebd4b_zpsfkyt4tgv.jpg.html)

 

Cas and Dean’s junior year in high school marched on. Cas remained Dean’s constant friend. Sam was back to is bouncy, nerdy self. Charlie had taken the floppy haired geek under her wing. Many nights you could find Charlie asleep in Sam’s room on the sofa that used to be in Dean’s room. Dean’s parents had moved it there when they had bought a second bed to put in Dean’s room for Cas.

One thing however had changed, Dean had a girlfriend. Her name was Rhonda Hurley and she was trouble with a capital “T.” She was a senior and a lot more experienced than Dean. She was petite, curvy and full of ideas of new things to try with Dean. Dean was eager for the new experiences but he always had the thought in the back of his head that she was secretly laughing at him.

Things really got interesting one Friday night when Dean was hanging out with Rhonda in her room. They had been lazily making out for a while. Dean’s hand was up Rhonda’s shirt, under her bra cupping her large breasts. He had tried to push his other hand down her pants to squeeze her ass but it was too awkward with them laying on her bed the way they were. Dean settled for entwining his fingers in her curly auburn hair. She was making quick work at a rather impressive hickey on his neck. It all felt so intense to Dean and he reasoned it must be because it was all so new to him.

Suddenly Rhonda stopped her attentions at his neck and pushed on his chest indicating she wanted him to let her up. Dean did but gave her a confused look. Had he done something wrong? “Rhonda, where are you going?”

“Nowhere stud. Just going to get something to make things more interesting.” She said with a salacious grin. That look excited and scared Dean all at the same time. Rhonda walked over to the dresser and pulled something out which she hid behind her back. “How do you feel about doing something different to spice things up?” she asked grinning back at Dean.

“I guess.” Dean says trying to keep his voice from showing the apprehension mounting within him.

Rhonda pulls a pair of pink lacy panties from behind her back. Dean looks at Rhonda confused. His eyes dart between the panties and Rhonda’s face for explanation. She smiles deviously, “I want you to put them on and model them for me.”

Dean takes a big gulp and tries not to look shocked or scared. “Is this a joke?” Dean queries.

“Nope. It’ll be hot.” She retorts. 

Dean can’t shake the feeling that he is being tricked but he’ll try anything once. Rhonda turns her back so Dean can put them on unseen. He slides the soft silky panties on and damn it feels good. Rhonda turns around and giggles. Dean feels heat rise to his cheeks. “Don’t laugh.” Dean utters.

“Aw, baby don’t he embarrassed. Like I said hot.” Rhonda says as she crosses the room and seizes his lips. Dean kisses back but he is distracted by the feel of the panties. He has a small eternal freak out about liking the panties so much. He decides to tuck it away and Rhonda and he make out until it is time for Dean to go home for curfew. He keeps the panties.

That night Dean lays in his bed thinking about Rhonda. He so confused by it all. He is attracted to her but that is it. He doesn’t miss her when they are not together. He doesn’t understand. Maybe that comes later. 

Dean hears Cas turn over in bed across the room and knowing his best friend is there makes him smile. Dean reasons he is young and he’ll just go with the flow until he figures this stuff out. As long as he has Sammy and Cas, he’ll be just fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Cas and Dean are studying in Dean’s room for another of Ms. Tyler’s infernal World Civ. Test, when the subject of prom comes up. It is two months away and Dean is in an uproar over it. Rhonda was worrying the crap out of him about it. He decided to confide his frustrations to his best friend.

“She wants our outfits to coordinate. What the hell does that even mean, Cas?” Dean said letting all his frustration fill his words.

Cas chuckled and said, “I think she wants your tie to match her dress or something like that.”

“My tie… I have to wear a tie… what the hell. I officially hate prom.” Dean huffed.

“Dean, prom is important to girls. If you mean to impress her you better get with the program.” Cas explained.

“It’s just silly. So Cas do you have a date for prom?” Dean said trying to deflect attention off himself.

“I do.” Cas said not saying more.

“Who is the lucky girl?” Dean asked.

“No.” Cas says looking scared.

Dean is confused for a second and then it dawns on him. “Oh, who is the lucky guy?” Dean says smiling at Cas and waiting patiently for Cas to respond.

Cas mouth opens but no words come out. He is stunned by Dean. He expected disgust instead of acceptance. Cas speaks hesitantly, “His name is Balthazar. He is the new exchange student from France.”

“Oh, the polyglot!” Dean blurts out smiling. Cas looks at Dean with amazement that he knows what that word means. Dean responds defensively, “Hey I read!” Cas bursts out into laughter both at Deans words and in relief that Dean is accepting him. “So do you identify as bi, gay, pan or…” Dean asks nonchalant. Cas is again amazed and relieved. He is also impressed with Dean’s knowledge.

“I’m gay Dean. I’d thought this would upset you.” Cas says still a little hesitant. 

“You’re my best friend. Nothing you could say or do would ever change that. Besides being who truly are would never upset me. I love you Cas.” Dean says warmly.

Cas beams at Dean. Dean smiles back and says, “Get over here.” Cas crosses the space between them and Dean hugs him. “Don’t ever think I’d desert you Cas.”

“Thank you Dean that means more than you know.” Cas says.

“Have you told anyone else?” Dean asked.

“No besides you and Balthazar, no one else knows.” Cas discloses.

“Are you going to tell your parents?” Dean asks with concern in his voice.

“Well my dad is supposed to be home this weekend. I plan on going home. I don’t know. I guess we’ll see if I have the guts to do it.” Cas says with a tremble.

“Cas I am here for you. Whatever you need you only have to ask.” Dean says honestly.

Thank you Dean and I love you too.” Cas says hoping that maybe one day he might be able to tell Dean just how much. For now his acceptance is everything.


	9. Poor Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the hardest I've ever written. It may be short but I felt every word like a blade. I cried when I outlined it. I cried when I wrote it and I'm crying a little while I post it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Child Abuse, homophobic slurs and homophobic behavior

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_0cb28435-dc2d-4e3a-a27f-b053dd7ebd4b_zpsfkyt4tgv.jpg.html)

Dean has had a terrible weekend. He has barely gotten any sleep. His room feels so empty without Cas there. Dean misses Cas terribly. He has become so used to him always being by his side. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night and looks over at Cas’ empty made bed. His heart feels hallow. Dean is looking so forward to when Cas comes back home with him after school on Monday.

Dean wakes up way before dawn Monday morning to the sounds of the springs of Cas’ bed squeaking. Dean opens one eye thinking it is Sam messing with him. Dean is surprised to see Cas sitting on the bed fully clothed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Dean is about to call out to him when he sees that Cas is crying.

Dean silently gets up and walks over to Cas’ bed to sit next to him. It is dark and Dean can only make out Cas’ vague shape. “Cas, what is wrong?” Dean whispers. Cas turns and his face is illuminated by the faint light from the street lights outside. Dean gasps. Cas’ has two black eyes, a busted lip and a nasty cut on his cheek. “Oh my god, what happened to you? Who did this to you?” Dean cups Cas’ cheek in his hand. “I’ll kill them.” Dean growls. Cas grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls Dean into a hug. “Please talk to me Cas.” Dean pleads.

“It was my mother and Lucifer. They did this to me.” Cas says with immense sadness and despair.

“Why?” Dean pleads. “Why would your family do this to you?” Dean says as he hugs his friend trying to comfort him anyway he can.

“Charles, my father, never came home. I decided to go ahead and tell my mom at Sunday dinner. My brother, Lucifer was there. I told her I had a date for prom and that his name was Balthazar. She jumped up and hit me. She knocked me down on the floor. She said no son of hers was going to be ‘a gay’. She said I had always been an embarrassment and now I was nothing but a ‘sinner bound for damnation.’ She said she was duty bound to punish me for my ‘depravity.’ I tried to get up and she knocked me down again. My mother beat me. She had Lucifer drag me to my room. He beat me and called me a ‘stupid fag.’ He locked me in my room. When everyone went to bed I escaped out the window and came here.” Cas was crying audibly now. Dean held him even tighter.

“Did Mom and Dad see you?” Dean asks.

In between sobs Cas said, “No. No one was up. I used the key your dad gave me.”

“Cas we need to wake up mom and dad. We have to tell them.” Dean encourages.

Cas doesn’t answer out loud but he shakes his head yes against Dean’s chest. “Dean…” Cas gets out before tears steal his voice.

“It’s okay. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. No matter what.” Dean says as he helps Cas stand. Cas winces in pain and Dean wonders how many injuries Cas’ clothes are hiding. Dean holds Cas close as he knocks on his parents’ bedroom door.

“Come in.” John’s groggy voice calls out.

Dean opens the door and pulls Cas inside. Mary turns on the bedside lamp. “Hey babies what….” Mary trails off when she catches sight of Cas. “Cas... sweetie… who did this to you?” her voice immediately goes into mother protection mode.

John jumps up from the bed and crosses over to Cas and Dean. He tilts Cas face up to look at the bruises. “Son, who did this?” John says to Cas.

“My mother and my brother Lucifer. They beat me because I told them I was gay. My mother disowned me. She beat me on the dining room floor. She called me horrible names. She had Lucifer lock me in my room. He punched me and kicked me. He called me horrible things too. When I knew they were all asleep I escaped out the window and came here.” Cas said dissolving into tears after having to retell his story twice in such a short span of time. It breaks Dean’s heart.

Mary pulls Cas away from Dean into her embrace. “Sweet baby. You are perfect. You are beautiful. Don’t ever let yourself think anything different. You are safe here. We love you.” Mary says as she rocks a crying Cas.

Dean is sobbing openly. Mary pulls Dean down to join her and Cas on the bed. John’s hands are in fists. He is angry but he takes a deep breath and comes to embrace his wife, son, and Cas, who he considers his son. There will be a time for anger but now John needs to be there for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	10. Cas' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells his story to Sheriff Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning homophobic language and child abuse mentioned.
> 
> Another sad one.

John Winchester is angry. Castiel is hurt not just physically but emotional. As he watches his wife rock Cas in her arms and his son Dean cry silently and cling to his best friends arm, John is torn between being livid and heartbroken. He breaths deep and says as calmly as possible to his wife, “Honey, I am going to call Jody.”

She looks over Cas’ messy brown hair at her husband and says, “I think that would be best.” John leaves the room to make the call. Mary turns to Dean and says, “Honey, go get dressed. Your Dad is going to call the sheriff to come over.”

“I won’t leave Cas.” Dean whimpers softly.

“I’ll be with him while you’re gone. I promise I won’t leave him for a second.” Mary promises as she brushes tears from her son’s freckled cheeks.

Reluctantly Dean says, “Okay but I’ll be back in just a minute Cas.” Dean says and he pulls Cas from his mother’s arms into a hug.

“I know you will, Dean.” Cas says with his tear wrecked voice. “Thank you.” Cas says sounding so broken. Dean hugs him tighter once more until he bounds off to his room to get dressed. 

Cas settles back into Mary side silently crying. Mary does not say anything. She just holds Cas close and allows him to feel comfort in her motherly embrace. 

John returns before Dean. “Jody is on her way. I didn’t tell her specifics, Cas. This is your story to tell but we will be here to back you up the whole time. You are not alone okay Cas. We are here for you. You are part of this family, now and forever.” John says rubbing Cas’ back with his right hand while placing his left hand on his wife’s shoulder for strength. 

“Thank you Mr. Winchester.” Cas says shyly. 

“You don’t have to call me that. You can call me John if you want. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” John says still lightly rubbing Cas back as he leans against Mary.

In that moment Dean comes bounding back in the room. He is fully dressed and dragging the blanket from Cas’ bed. John moves aside so Dean can get to his friend. He wraps Cas’ in his Star Wars blanket. “Thank you Dean.” Cas says before Dean pulls Cas away from his mother into a hug.

“Anything to make you feel safe.” Dean says.

Mary stands and grasps her husband hand before looking back at Dean. “I’m going to get dressed and get Sammy up and dressed. I’ll be down the hall if either of you need me.” Mary says quietly as not to spook either one of them.

“Thank you Mom.” Is all Dean says as he rubs Cas’ back gently through the Star Wars blanket.

“I’m going to make some breakfast. Do you think you could eat something Cas?” John asks soflty.

“I’m not sure.” Cas answers honesty. 

“It is okay if you can’t but will you try for me?” John further queries.

“Yes Mr. Winsc… I mean… Yes John.” Cas stammers.

“That’s my boy.” John smiles wearily at Cas and leaves to cook breakfast.

Dean holds Cas and whispers in Cas ear. “I’m here for you Cas. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” Dean promises.

Cas answers by burying his face in Dean’s chest.

**************

John makes pancakes. He makes a mountain of pancakes. Anything to keep his mind off the sweet innocent boy who is sitting bruised and beaten on his bed crying into his eldest son’s shoulder. Anything to keep his mind off his anger at the people who hurt Cas. These people who are supposed to be Cas’ family. These people, who instead of accepting this precious boy for who he is, abused him in every possible way. John makes pancakes instead of going over to the Novak’s and raising hell.

*********

Mary dressed quickly and goes to her youngest son’s room. “Sammy wake up dear.” Mary says as she rubs circles into Sam’s arm.

Sam opens one eye and says, “It’s still dark out mom. Is something wrong?” Sam the ever inquisitive child.

“Yes Sam. Something has happened to Cas. He needs you right now. Someone did something very bad to him and he is hurting. Can you be there for him?” Mary says trying to smile softly at her sweet baby boy even though she is hurting for Cas too.

“Like he was for me in the hospital?” Sam asks.

“Yes my smart boy. Just like that. He may not want to talk about what happened to him but knowing you are there will help him a lot.” Mary says stroking Sam’s cheek.

“Yes Mom. Where is he?” Sam says hurrying from his bed.

“Now get dressed because Sheriff Mills will be here shortly.” Mary says.

“The sheriff… Cas!” Sam cries out as he grabs clothes in a hurry to get to his friend as fast as possible.

********

Cas eats a few bites of pancake but when it becomes apparent to Dean that is all his friend is going to be able to manage, Dean moves him to the living room sofa. Dean sits on one side of Cas while Sam takes his other side. They wrap their arms around him and wait for the sheriff to arrive.

John cleans the kitchen with intensity. Mary stares out the front window watching. No one speaks. It’s just too painful.

**********

Jody Mills, longtime family friend of the Winchesters and sheriff, pulls up in the driveway. She is not alone. Missouri Mosley sits next to her. She is the town’s best social worker and an all-around kind and caring person. Jody only knows that Castiel has been abused by his family. She doesn’t know specifics because John wanted Jody to get it straight from Castiel. Jody did however notice John wavering voice and how he seemed to be radiating anger and stress through the phone. Jody knows John Winchester enough to know this is serious. It is because of that she is glad it was Missouri who answered the call. In her mind there is no one better suited for what Jody knows is going to be a difficult case.

**********

Mary has moved to the kitchen and is quietly murmuring to her husband when the doorbell rings. They all jump. Dean pulls Cas closer to him as though he wants to protect him even from the people that have come to help. John strides to the door and peers through the peephole. Always the cautious John Winchester. He pulls open the door and Jody enters with a short friendly looking black women in tow.

Jody walks to the couch and stands in front of Cas. “Castiel, I’m Sheriff Mills. Do you remember me?” Jody asks softly.

“Yes, Ms. Mills.” Cas says making fleeting eye contact.

Jody smiles at Cas encouragingly. “This is Ms. Mosley. She is a social worker and a very good friend of mine.” Jody takes in Cas bruised and cut face and tries to not wince. “Can you tell us what happened to you?” Cas looks at Sam and Dean. “Do you want to tell us in private?” Jody asks.

“No. I just don’t want to scare Sammy.” Cas confides. 

“I want to know what happened to you so I can help you get through it.” Sam says.

Jody looks at John and Mary and they nod consent. “Okay Sam if it becomes too much, you speak up and your parent will take you out of the room.” Sam nods.

“Okay dear start at the beginning and if you need to take a break at any time you just say the word sweetheart.” Ms. Mosley says thoughtfully.

Cas breaths deep and shudders. Dean pulls him closer into his chest. Cas starts weakly, “My dad was supposed to come home this weekend but he didn’t. I had meant to tell my whole family together that I had a date for prom. I was going to finally tell them I was gay. My dad didn’t come home though but I decided to go ahead and tell my mom. When I told her about Balthazar she jumped up from her seat at the table and called me ‘an abomination.’ She slapped me across the face and when I cried out she called me a ‘pussy.’ Then she hit me so hard she knocked me out of my chair and onto the floor. She said, ‘No son of her was going to be a gay.’ She continued and called me an ‘embarrassment’ and said I was ‘going to hell.’ She called me a ‘sodomite.’ She wouldn’t let me get up. She kept hitting me and hitting me and saying she was ‘duty bound to punish me for my depravity.’ My mother had my brother, Lucifer drag me to my room. He kicked and hit me and called me a ‘stupid fag.’ He locked me in my room. When I was sure everyone was asleep I escaped out my window and came here.” Cas finished and hid his face in Dean’s chest.

All was silent for a moment as everyone took in what they had heard. Missouri spoke first. “Castiel darling, you did a very brave thing by telling us your story. You were very brave to escape and come here. Do you feel safe here?” Ms. Mosley asked.

“Yes. This is my real family.” Cas said fighting back tears. “Don’t make me go back there.” Cas pleaded.

“Of course not.” Jody answered.

“I’m leaving you in the temporary custody of the Winchesters. Is that okay with you Castiel.” Ms. Mosley asked.

“Yes.” Cas answered crying silently.

“Okay, you stay here with your two good buddies okay. You just take it easy.” Missouri encouraged. Cas silently nodded.

Jody, Missouri, Mary and John stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen where they could speak privately. “That poor thing.” Missouri remarked.

“I can’t believe his own mother would do that to her own son.” Jody exclaimed.

“You apparently don’t know Mrs. Novak. She is a horrible women. Since Cas was seven he has spent more time here than at home.” John explained.

“Cas is such a sweet boy. He, in my eyes, is my son. Why the women that gave birth to him can’t see how perfect he is, is beyond me.” Mary said.

John hugged his wife and said, “I want permanent custody of him.” John said sternly.

“One thing at a time, John. For now you have temporary custody and if I have anything to say about it you will get full custody of him but we have to do this by the book. I need you to take Cas to the hospital to get checked out. My deputy Donna will meet you there to take pictures. I’m going to get a warrant for Naomi and Lucifer Novak’s arrest. Just be there for Cas right now. The sweet thing needs every strong shoulder he can get.” Jody encouraged.

“We will be.” John replied. He picked up the keys to the family car to go start it up.

“I’ll get the boys ready to leave for the hospital. I know neither Sam nor Dean will leave Cas’ side and I wouldn’t dream of asking them to.” Mary replied.

“I think that is for the best” Missouri said as her and Jody moved to depart.

Jody and Missouri pulled out of the driveway as Sam and Dean huddled around Cas, slid into the back of the Impala. Jody looked over at Missouri. “We have to get justice for that kid.” Jody said with conviction.

“We will. I’m going to do my best to make sure he stays with the Winchesters too. They are his true family.” Missouri vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's on the horizon.


	11. Cas' Hardest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get better.

Everybody Loves Pie  
Chapter 11

This had been the longest day in Cas’ life. This was the Monday that his life changed forever. It had started in the wee hours of the morning with a bruised and battered Cas climbing out his bedroom window and running to the safety of the Winchesters’. The day ended with Cas knowing he was finally safe and a ward of the Winchesters’.  
**********

Cas sat on the examining table with a flimsy hospital gown on. Deputy Hascum had already taken the photos of his face and body as evidence. She was sweet and gentle with him but he still found it embarrassing and stressful. Cas’ teeth were chattering because it was so cold in the examining room. Dean was already out in the hall pestering nurses for a blanket. It was the only time Dean had left his side for any amount of time. Cas’ knew he was in shock. He had cried but the weight of what had transpired and what was still to come had not hit him yet. What would happen to him? He was so afraid they would send him back to his crazy abusive mother. Dean kept saying, “No Man, my mom and dad won’t let that happen.” Cas however felt the tendrils of hopelessness gripping his heart.

Dean came back in the room with a warmed blanket. He wrapped it around Cas and it felt like it was fresh from the dryer. “Thank you Dean.” Cas said hugging Dean lightly.

“Anything Cas. You just have to say the word if you need anything. I’ll get it or annoy who I need to but I’ll get it for you.” Dean said with seriousness.

“Thanks Dean. I am not sure I deserve a friend like you.” Cas confessed.

“Don’t say that. You are a wonderful person. It’s your family who are the bad people. Being gay doesn’t make anyone deserve to be treated different. You’re the best person I know. I count myself lucky to have you as my best friend. Don’t ever doubt that Cas. It may be cliché but I’d die for you.” Dean said giving Cas an encouraging smile.

“I definitely never want it to come to that. Who would I have to spout clichés and dirty jokes to me if you died?” Cas’ said with sass.

“There is my buddy Cas.” Dean said and hugged Cas again.

The doctors ordered an x-ray to confirm what they already suspected. Cas had two cracked ribs. Dean knew that must be incredibly painful. Cas was strong and Dean made a point to tell him. “You’re now officially one of the strongest people I know. You were walking around with two cracked ribs like it was nothing. Cas are you human?” Dean said with a smirk.

“Well, I’m no angel.” Cas said deadpan. Dean slumped over laughing. Dean always knew how to take his mind off things or cheer him up. Cas had to admit he probably would have curled up in the fetal position if it hadn’t been for Dean.

Next Cas was forced to have an hour long session with a psychologist. Her name was Tessa and she was nice. She made it clear to him that none of what happened to him was his fault. Cas told her about Dean and the Winchesters and how they made him feel safe and loved. She said she would add her recommendation that he be placed with the Winchesters.

Finally Cas was allowed to go back home with Dean and his family. John picked up food to go and they ate lunch together around the kitchen table. Cas could feel his body getting sore. Dean put him on the couch and then proceeded to fuss over him. Dean practically made a nest of pillows around him. If he needed to go to the bathroom, Dean was going to have to free him from his pillow prison.

Dean and Cas were watching Jurassic Park, when the doorbell rang. Cas immediately felt anxiety, what if it was his mother coming to drag him away. Cas breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out that it was Sherriff Mills and she looked tired. She had a lot to tell them too. Cas’ mother Naomi and his brother Lucifer were both in jail. 

Cas’ father Charles had been contacted and what Jody learned from him was a revelation. Charles had been separated from Naomi for three years. Charles allowed Naomi to pretend they were still together so Naomi could save face. Charles was living in California with his sister Amara. He had been financially supporting them and was away on business a lot but Naomi was the reason he stayed away. Secondly Cas’ found out his father was bisexual and had a boyfriend in California. 

Charles informed Jody that he financially supported Gabriel because he had left home to escape Naomi abuse and religious zealotry. Gabriel was pansexual. Chuck was already having a lawyer write up papers to give the Winchesters’ custody of Castiel. He also was setting up financial arrangements to pay the Winchesters $2,500 a month in child support. He already had a fund for Cas’ college set up already which he was now making arrangements for it to be entrusted to the Winchesters when Cas’ graduated high school. While Cas was in college he would receive the $2,500 a month as a living allowance. Also, apparently if Cas completed college he was to receive a trust fund of an undisclosed amount. Cas was floored by all these revelations.

Mary and John insisted they did not need money to take care of Cas. Charles insisted. Dean heard John whispering to Mary that they would just put the money in a savings account for Cas to use when he was older. 

“See told you that you weren’t going anywhere. You’re an honorary Winchester now Cas. What do you think about that?” Dean asked.

“I think I might have found my heaven.” Cas said sleepily.

“Get some sleep Cas. I’ll be right here when you wake up.

“Thank you Dean” Cas muttered as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to sleep.


	12. Prom Preparations

Everybody Love Pie  
Chapter 12

Cas’ bruises faded and his ribs healed but the emotional trauma would take more time. Dean, Sam and Charlie made sure that one of them was available at all times if Cas needed a warm shoulder to hold him up or a sympathetic ear. 

Cas had weekly appointments with his therapists Tessa. At first Cas had been leery of telling her too much but he soon warmed to her. He found he was able to talk to her about Balthazar when he found it difficult to broach the subject with Dean his number one confidant. Tessa advised him to take everything slow. Not to let himself feel pressured into doing things past his comfort right now. “You’ve been through a traumatic life changing event. Don’t let this relationship add unneeded stress to you. I do think it’s good as long as you are comfortable with everything and don’t feel pressure.” Tessa had said. She was kind and inquisitive. 

Cas and Balthazar had gone on a few dates. They had kissed chastely twice and Cas was comfortable with Balthazar putting his arm around him. Dean relationship in sharp contrast was more like a porno. Cas worried Dean was getting in over his head. Linda Hurley was a hurricane that Cas was afraid would soon blow itself out. 

It was two weeks before prom and Cas and Dean had not went and got tuxes yet. They were both procrastinating. Dean because he wasn’t enthused about getting one to match his dates pink dress and Cas because he wasn’t really big into shopping for clothes. Mary had put her foot down and was taking them tomorrow whether they liked it or not.

Cas was laying on his bed reading “The Hobbit” when Dean came into the room and slammed the door and threw his wallet across the room. Dean had been with Linda so Cas assumed she had done something to piss him off. “Are you okay?” Cas asked putting down his book.

“No, she dumped me Cas. Two weeks before prom and she dumped me. She said she needed someone more mature. She has been seeing a college freshman for two weeks behind my back. He’s taking her to prom. I’m just… I just can’t believe I didn’t see it coming” Dean huffs and sits down next to Cas.

“Sorry Dean. Look on the bright side, at least you don’t have to get a pink tux anymore.” Cas said bumping his shoulder into Dean’s

Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. “You always know how to cheer me up. Thanks Cas.” There is a knock at the door. “What?” Dean yells out. The door opens and Charlie stands in the doorway.

“Have either one of you seen Sam’s baseball mitt. We’ve been looking everywhere and if we don’t find it soon he is going to be late for practice.” Charlie said sounding a little panicked.

“Check in the laundry room by the dryer. That is where I saw it last.” Cas answered as he leaned on Dean.

“Thanks. What was the door slamming about?” Charlie asked.

“Linda broke up with me.” Dean said with hardly any emotion.

“That bitch. Well at least you don’t have to wear pink to prom anymore.” Charlie said with cheer.

“Yeah don’t think I’m going to go.” Dean said sounding bummed.

“Nonsense. Come with me. I’m going stag. You can even coordinate colors with me.” She said sassily. 

“Oh god not that again!” Dean said sounding exasperated.

“Chill Winchester. I’m wearing an emerald green dress, so just get a green tie you jerk.” Charlie said with hands on her hips.

“That not so bad. Okay Charlie I’ll go stag with you.” Dean agreed.

“Good don’t let that trollop ruin your junior prom. Got to go get Sam’s mitt. Smell you later.” Charlie said leaving and closing the door behind her.

“She scares me sometimes.” Cas confided.

“Yeah, I think she scares us all.” Dean admitted leaning against Cas enjoying his best friend’s warmth.

The next day Mary drags Cas and Dean out to buy their outfits for prom. Dean tells Mary about the change of plans and Linda breaking up with him. When Dean tells his mom he not really all that upset Mary says, “That means that she wasn’t right for you and this is a good thing. Just wait you’ll find the right person. They may even be right under your nose.”

Dean and Cas both get simple black tuxes. Dean gets an emerald tie to match Charlie’s dress. Cas gets a silk tie in a vibrant cerulean blue. It makes Cas’ eyes pop and Dean finds himself staring at Cas in awe. When Cas catches him staring and smiles at him Dean feels a blush start at his neck and creep across his cheeks. Dean his confused about what he’s feeling right now.

“Dean, do you think Balthazar will like it?” Cas asks as he turns modeling the suit.

“He’d be a fool if he doesn’t. You look great.” Dean says and when Cas goes back to the dressing room Dean throws his hand across his face. He knows now what he feels. It’s attraction of he is jealous of Balthazar. Fuck, his mother’s words come back to him. “They may even be right under your nose.” His mother knew and he was oblivious. Now what is he supposed to do. Cas is happy with Balthazar and he won’t mess with that. Cas has been through enough. He’ll just wait by the sidelines and be a good friend.

On the drive home Dean tunes out everyone’s excited conversations about prom. He ponders how he feels about his discovery that he not only has romantic feeling for his best friend, but that he is in fact bisexual. He decides in the back of his mind it was always there and he had just ignored it. He keeps waiting to freak out about it but it never comes. Maybe he'll freak out later?

Dean is brought out of his reverie by Cas pressing his warm shoulder up against him. “Hey you okay? You look a thousand miles away?” Cas says smiling at him.

“Oh just thinking about prom and you know other stuff.” Dean says as a means of avoidance.

“It’s going to be great. Charlie will keep you on your toes all night.” Cas says with a chuckle.

“Yeah she will.” Dean admits. He hopes she keeps him thoroughly distracted because now that he realizes his feelings it is really going to be hard to watch Cas with Balthazar.


	13. Dancing on My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my best friend Amy for the song idea that because the title of this chapter.

Everybody Love Pie  
Chapter – 13 – Dancing on My Own

Cas was a bundle of nerves the evening of prom. He was fidgeting with his cuffs while Charlie tried in vain to make his hair lay down. “Let it be Charlie. It looks better messy.” Dean said from where he was laying in his bed across the room. Dean was trying his best not to look or sound sour.

“I think you’re right.” Charlie said as she laid down the comb she had been using to fight with Cas’ hair. She grabbed the gel and used her fingers to arrange Cas’ hair into organized chaos. Dean looked at Cas’ reflection in the mirror and bit his lip. The fact that Cas looked absolutely gorgeous just soured Dean’s mood more. Dean barely knew this Balthazar but he hated him nonetheless. 

Dean took a deep breath and tried to get himself to think rationally. The person he actually hated was his own stupid oblivious self. Dean reprimanded himself again because even if he had realized sooner his feelings for Cas that didn’t mean Cas felt the same way about him. “What time is Balthazar picking you up?” Dean managed to ask without growling.

“5:30… he’s taking me to dinner first.” Cas said giving Dean a nervous smile in the mirror.

“Don’t be nervous Cas. Just remember me and Dean will be there. Dean will probably kill Balthazar if he doesn’t treat you like a king.” Charlie said jokingly with an air of seriousness.

Cas turned to face them both, “Dean?” There were so many things asked in that one word.

“You look great.” Dean said crossing the room to Cas. He adjusted Cas’ tie even though it was near perfect already. “And yes… if he upsets you in anyway I’ll end him. I’d take a bullet for you.” Dean felt tears building up. He pulled Cas into a tight hug and he felt Cas smile against his shoulder.

Cas pulled away still smiling, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Charlie pulled Cas in for a hug as well. Dean watched his two best friends and he knew he would protect both of them no matter the cost.

“Well we better het downstairs. Your mom wants pictures of us three together.” Charlie said as she smoothed invisible wrinkles out of her green dress. Dean grabbed his suit jacket and they all three headed downstairs.

Ellen and Mary were both waiting for them. “You three sure do clean up well.” Ellen said smiling at the boys and hugging Charlie tightly. “Alright you heathens line up and no funny faces. Mary and I want some frame-able ones. After that you can be yourself.” Ellen said picking on them.

Mary put her arms around both Cas and Dean giving them side hugs. “My handsome boys all grown up and going to prom.” Mary said getting teary eyed looking at Cas and Dean fondly.

“Mom no tears.” Dean said sounding embarrassed. “Where’s Sammy?”

“He should be getting home any moment. He went for ice cream with Ruby and her parents.” Mary said like it was fine. Dean however didn’t think it was fine at all. He didn’t trust that girl. Dean couldn’t give you anything particular, he just knew she was trouble. They lined up in front of the stairs with Dean in the middle. Dean felt Cas’ knuckles brush the back of his hand and he had to fight the urge to reach out to hold Cas’ hand.

Mary got about three pictures before Charlie stuck out her tongue, Dean crossed his eyes and Cas burst out laughing. “Can’t you three be serious for more than a minute at a time?” Mary exclaimed with a jocular smile.

“I don’t think we have it in us.” Cas admitted leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wished he could stop time and savor the feeling of the weight and heat of Cas leaned up against him. God this was torture but Dean would endure in silence. He wouldn’t ruin or make things complicated for him because he loved him so much.

Sam came through the front door then. He looked at them and said, “You guys look good! Glad I got to see yah before you left.”

“Glad you did too little brother.” Dean said hugging Sam and messing his hair up. Sam tried to get away but Dean had a good hold on him. When Sam finally did get away he gave Cas and Charlie a hug too.

All four were joking and having a good time when the doorbell rang. Mary answered the door, “Good evening Balthazar, Cas is already downstairs. Come in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Winchester.” Dean heard the pompous jerk say. Dean took a deep breath because he would ruin this for Cas. “There you are Cassie.” Balthazar said catching sight of Cas. He didn’t compliment Cas or anything.

“You look good.” Cas said with a blush. Balthazar just smiled and said nothing. Dean wanted to say something so bad that it itched. Mary got a few pictures of Cas and Balthazar while Dean tried to keep his expression neutral. As Cas prepared to leave with Balthazar, Dean pulled Cas into another side hug and gave Cas his best supportive look.

After they were gone Dean collapsed on the sofa. Charlie followed and sat next to him. “Alright Winchester, what’s up with you? And don’t say nothing because I know it’s a lie.” She said sternly.

“You won’t breathe a word.” Dean warns and Charlie nods. “I recently realized that I like-like Cas. I’m doing my best not to hate Balthazar for Cas’ sake. I love him so much I’d do anything to see him happy.” Dean confesses.

“Sure took you long enough.” Charlie huffed.

“What?” Dean said confused.

“I’ve known since we were twelve. He like-likes you too you know?” Charlie says punching Dean in the shoulder. “Did you really have to wait until he had a boyfriend? Seriously Dean, are you going to be able to handle it if they get serious?”

“Don’t know Charlie. I have to. Cas deserves to be happy.” Dean said leaning on Charlie. Charlie threw her arm around Dean and they sat in silence until it was for them to head out.

When Dean and Charlie arrived, Dean didn’t see Cas or Balthazar. “Guess they are still at dinner.” Dean said to Charlie. He wasn’t even trying to cover up how he felt. He reasoned if he got it out now, he might be able to hide it later. Charlie gave Dean a sympathetic look.

They were hanging out with Chuck, Becky, and Garth when Cas and Balthazar arrived. Cas looked happy which made Dean smile. He just had to not look at the arrogant ass that had Cas’ arm. Cas was steering toward them and Balthazar didn’t look very happy about it. Dean just kept looking at beaming Cas. As long as he was good Dean could muster through he told himself.

“Hey guys.” Cas greeted them.

“You look good, Cas.” Chuck said patting Castiel on the shoulder. Balthazar looked at Chuck like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. He never said a word to any of them. He just look at all of them like they were beneath him. Dean just kept his focus on Cas.

“Well if you’ll excuse us I’d like to dance with my date.” Balthazar said with his douche bag accent. That was the entirety of what he said to them. When Cas turned to follow Balthazar, Dean stared daggers into Balthazar’s back.

“What a douche bag!” Dean exclaimed when they were out of ear shot. All of his friends nodded in agreement which made Dean feel momentarily better.

The song playing when Cas and Balthazar started dancing cut Dean to the core. “Dancing on My Own” by Calum Scott was such an ironic song and so fitting to how Dean felt right now.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7BgY_wTNZA

 

Dean looked at Charlie with a fraught expression and she pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Dean.” She whispered in his ear. Dean felt a single hot tear slide down his cheek. When Dean pulled away Charlie wiped it away for him before anyone could see.

“I’m proud of you Dean. This is hurting you bad. I can tell. You’re an awesome friend to put aside your feelings so Cas can be happy.” Charlie said as she rubbed Dean’s shoulder.

“He deserves so much Charlie. That jerk better not hurt him or so help me god!” Dean said on the verge of tears again.

“I’ll be right there backing you up if we need to hunt him down.” Charlie said with steel in her voice.

When Dean looked up to catch sight of Cas he found him alone standing close to the drink station. Dean didn’t like seeing Cas standing alone so he made his way over to him. “Hey Cas, where’s Balthazar?” Dean asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

“He said he was going to get some fresh air.” Cas said taking a pause and looking up into Dean’s eyes. “Thank you for being civil. I know you don’t like him.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean said trying to sound innocent and failing.

“I know you.” Cas said smiling. Dean couldn’t help but return the smile. It was then that Alastair, the biggest asshole in their class, collided with Cas spilling soda all over Cas.

“Hey dumbass watch where you’re going!” Dean yelled at him. Alastair flipped them off as he staggered away. “He’s drunk.” Dean said with a hiss. “Let’s get you to the bathroom and try to get that out before it sets.” Dean suggested. Cas nodded and followed Dean to the restrooms.

When they opened the door to the bathroom Cas’ gasped in shock and Dean felt his face heat with rage. Balthazar was standing up against the wall and Inias, a senior, was giving him an enthusiastic blow job. It took them a few seconds to realize they had an audience. “I told you to lock the door.” Balthazar said looking down at Inias who was still on his knees. Inias simply stood up looked at them all like he could careless and walked out of the bathroom.

Cas’ eyes were as big as saucers. “Why?” was all he could say. Cas sounded so hurt that it just increased Dean’s growing rage.

“Well Cassie, you weren’t putting out so…” Balthazar said with a smile on his face like it was only natural.

Cas made a choking noise and Dean saw tears stream down Cas’ face. That was Dean’s breaking point. He walked across the room to the bastard and punched him square in the face. To Dean’s delight Balthazar fell backwards and hit the floor unconscious.


	14. Unsteady

Everybody Loves Pie  
Chapter 14 – Unsteady

Dean flexed the hand he had just used to punch Balthazar and walked to where Cas was standing. Cas staring speechless and looked pale. “Cas are you okay?” Dean said putting his arm around him. Cas stared at Balthazar’s unconscious form on the floor.

“I need some air.” Cas said sounding faint. They walked out and just left Balthazar on the floor. It was less than he deserved Dean thought. Once outside Cas leaned up against the building and took sobbing breaths. “How could I be so stupid to think someone could love me for just me?” Cas uttered sounding defeated.

“I love you for you.” Dean said unsure if this was the right moment to confess but he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I know Dean but I mean like a relationship.” Cas said running his fingers through his own hair and not understanding Dean at all.

Dean took a deep breath and collected his courage, “Cas I do like you like that.” Dean waited as Cas stared at him wide-eyed. The silence made a lump of anxiety form in Dean’s belly.

“Dean Winchester, am I dreaming or did the boy I’ve had a crush on since 1st grade just admit romantic feelings for me?” Cas said taking a tentative step closer to Dean.

“You’re not dreaming.” Dean said feeling somewhat relieved at Cas’ admission.

“I thought… ever since puberty you’ve only talked about girls.” Cas was doing his adorable confused head cock.

“I’m bi Cas. Hell, Charlie says she has known since we were twelve. It was only the other day when we were picking out these monkey suits that I realized… I realized I felt something for you that I’ve never felt for anyone. Not only did I realize how attractive I found you but you’re so smart, loyal and caring. There is not a single thing that I don’t love about you. All I can think about is taking you in my arms and protecting you.” Dean said with yearning.

“What’s stopping you?” Cas said with anticipation. That was all Dean needed to hear from Cas. Dean pulled him in tight against him.

“May I kiss you?” Dean whispered.

“Please.” Cas said a little breathless. Dean pressed his lips gently to Cas and it felt so right. He deepened the kiss slightly tracing his tongue over Cas’ lips. Cas opened his mouth and invited Dean in. Dean explored Cas’ mouth slowly and sweetly. When Dean pulled back he placed a few feather light kisses on Cas’ handsome jaw.

“Damn Cas. It has never felt like that before. I feel like I could drown in you happily.” Dean had never been so open about anything before.

“Same. I could kiss you until I forget I need oxygen.” Cas said breath still labored.

“Why did we wait this long?” Dean asked to the night.

Cas giggled, “Because we are both idiots,” Dean joined Cas in a laugh.

“Cas will you come back inside and dance with me. Let’s make good memories and forget about that douche bag.” Dean said holding out his hand to Cas.

“I’d love to.” Cas said grasping Dean’s hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked back in holding hands and smiling like idiots.

When they got back in there was a little commotion. Balthazar had apparently come to. When he saw Cas and Dean he averted his gaze and left quickly. All that bravado Balthazar usually had was gone as the douche bag made his escape. Charlie watched them approach hand in hand. She smiled and said, “Balthazar was found unconscious in the bathroom. He wouldn’t say what happened. Dean you wouldn’t know would you.” Charlie said with a slight laugh at the end.

“Just a cheating ass getting what he deserved.” Dean said and gripped Cas’ hand tighter.

“Sounds like justice then. You two have anything to tell me.” She said nodding her head toward their hands.

“Dean let me in on his recent revelation. We’re just I guess you could say going with the flow.” Cas said smiling.

“Well I think this is wonderful. You two go and dance.” Charlie gestured toward the dance floor.

“You okay with me stealing your stag date?” Cas asked.

“You can’t steal something that was always yours Cas.” Charlie said and they all three laughed knowing it was true. Dean led Cas out onto the floor. Neither could really dance but they pulled each other close and swayed to the pop song that was playing ended. There first song that they danced to as a couple was Unsteady by X Ambassadors.  


Cas nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder. Dean held him as tightly as he could. Cas had been through so much and Dean wanted to be the one to help his friend… no his boyfriend put the pieces back together.


	15. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I think a good one.

Everybody Loves Pie  
Chapter 15 - Beginnings

Cas and Dean danced to a few songs, lost in each other. When they finally took note of their surroundings, they found Charlie dancing with a girl they didn't recognize. They decided to make their way over for introductions as the song they were dancing to ended. The girl Charlie was dancing was smiling and then leaned her head sweetly on Charlie's shoulder. 

Dean was the first to speak, "Hey Charlie, who's your new friend?"

Charlie blushed, "This is Gilda. She just moved here a couple of weeks ago when her father retired from the navy. Gilda this is Dean and Cas, my two best friends."

"Hello." Gilda said as she blushed too. She leaned on Charlie heavily and it was obvious they were really into each other.

"It's nice to meet you Gilda. I think Dean and I are going to head out. It has been quite a night for us both." Cas said leaning into Dean's side. Dean cherished the warmth from his new boyfriend.

"I can come back and pick you up later." Dean offered since they had come together.

"That's okay. Gilda's dad is coming later and they've already okayed me a ride. I figured you two would be ducking out." Charlie said smirking at them.

"Keep your dirty mind to yourself Charlie. We'll catch you later." Dean said putting his arm around Cas who was giggling as he led them outside. When they got to the parking lot Cas kissed Dean's neck as Dean opened the passenger side door for Cas. Dean couldn't stop a quiet moan escaping. Cas giggled again and got in the car. Dean took some deep breathes trying to stay in control. When Dean slid in the driver's seat Cas slide his arm through Dean's and snuggled up to his side. They remained that way all the way home. The silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

When they got home it was late enough that everyone was already asleep. Dean and Cas made their way up to their room. First thing Dean did was get rid of his suit. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. Cas took his suit off but hung it up with care unlike Dean who just threw his over his chair. Cas put on a t-shirt with his boxers and sat on his bed for a moment. He got up and crossed the room to Dean's bed. "Dean?" Cas said as a whisper.

Dean lifted up the cover and allowed Cas the slide in next to him. Cas faced away from Dean so that Dean became the big spoon. Dean put his arm over Cas' side. Cas grasped Dean's hand in front of him and intertwined their fingers. "You okay Cas?" 

"Yeah I think so. I don't think I would be without you." Cas admitted.

"I'm here for you." Dean said placing a kiss to the back of Cas' head.

"Does this make us boyfriend? I wanted to make sure." Cas said with a slight nervous stutter.

"Yes." Dean said smiling with a happy laugh.

"Good. What are we going to tell your parents?" Cas asked apprehension spiking in his voice.

"We'll tell them the truth in the morning. I think my mother already knew I had feelings for you just like Charlie did." Dean confesses.

"What if they throw me out?"

"They won't Cas. They love us just the way we are." Dean comforts. Cas pulls Dean's hand up and kisses it. They fall asleep cuddled close with Dean humming Ramble On.


	16. They All Knew It

Everybody Loves Pie  
Chapter 16 – They All Knew It

When Dean awakes the next morning, Cas is still asleep in his arms. Sometime during the night though Cas had turned to face Dean. Now his sweet boyfriend had his face burrowed into his chest. Dean possessively pulls Cas body closer. Cas makes a noise but doesn’t wake. Dean smiles because he has never felt anything like this before. He feels like he might just float away. 

Dean starts to smell his mom cooking breakfast so he starts to wake Cas up. He starts with a kiss to his cheek. Cas merely wiggles a little like he has been tickled. Dean grins and kisses Cas on the nose and gets much the same response. Finally Dean pulls out the big guns and sucks Cas’ earlobe into his mouth and starts to nibble. “Dean!” Cas says as he wiggles violently in Dean’s grasp. Dean lets Cas’ earlobe go but doesn’t let Cas go. Dean chuckles and starts kissing Cas’ neck.

“Okay Dean! I am awake now. If you don’t stop I am going to have to play nasty to.” Cas threatens.

“Maybe I want you to.” Dean says with a sultry tone.

“Not with your parents downstairs. Plus I’d rather us be “out” before we go any further.” Cas says seriously.

“You’re right. It’s just now that you’re mine it’s hard to restrain myself.” Dean confesses.

“Say it again.” Cas begs.

“What?” Dean says confused.

“That I am yours.” Cas says in a whisper.

Dean smiles like an idiot, “You’re mine Cas. Forever.”

“I like the sound of that.” Cas says and chastely kisses Dean on the lips.

They drag themselves out of bed and put on shorts and t-shirts to make themselves presentable enough to have breakfast. Neither feels like getting ready for the day just yet.

The first thing that happens when they get into the kitchen is Mary asks, “How was prom?”

“Well that is something we need to talk about” Dean says as he and Cas sit side by side at the kitchen table. Mary’s carefree smile fades and she gives them a serious face. John puts down his paper too and gives them his full attention. “Balthazar and Cas are no longer together. That sleaze bag cheated!” Dean says letting anger color his speech. Cas grasped his hand.

“I caught him in the act.” Cas says going pale at the memory.

“I am so sorry, Son.” John says looking solemn at Cas. “You don’t deserve that.” John adds thoughtful. Mary gives Cas a loving motherly look.

“That not all.” Dean says and taking a deep breath. “I have recently come to the realization that I’m in love with Cas. I confessed after I punch Balthazar in the face and knocked him out for cheating on Cas.” Dean confesses.

“Even though violence is never the answer, I have to say way to go Dean.” John congratulates his son. Mary gives John a stern look.

“Should we expect disciplinary action against you from the school?” Mary asks Dean.

“No. Balthazar didn’t tell anyone. Did you not hear the second part? Cas and I are together.”

“Yes, we understand” Mary said pouring orange juice for Cas and Dean. John just looks at them like nothing big happened.

“I expected you to be upset or at least surprised.” Cas challenges.

John Winchester actually chuckles. Mary smiles infectiously, “We’ve expected this for a while.” Mary confides.

“How long?” Dean says incredulous. 

“About two years, son.” John responds.

“We wanted you to come to it on your own. I just wish that… Cas I wish your coming out had been… honey.” Mary pulled Cas into a hug when she saw a tear slide down Cas’ face. When Cas pulled away from Mary he dove into Dean’s arms. John and Mary pulled Dean and Cas into a group hug until Cas settled. Dean never let go of Cas’ hand all through the rest of breakfast.

After they ate John cleared his throat and sad. “We do have some ground rules. First be responsible. I know you know what I mean. Secondly don’t scar your brother. Lastly remember we love you both and if you ever need advice or anything you can come to us. My biggest advice is take it slow. Let this new relationship form naturally. Also, if for some reason you don’t remain as partners don’t let it destroy your friendship.” John said as if he knew from experience.

“You are both our sons. We love you and want nothing but happiness for you both.” Mary said and kissed them both on the forehead. They were dismissed from the table and they headed back up to their room.

“I’m just floored.” Cas said once the door was closed.

“What do you mean?” Dean said pulling Cas into a hug.

“You just came out as bisexual. We are in a relationship and your parents are happy for us.” Dean frowned at Cas’. 

Dean pulled Cas into a quick kiss and then said, “That is what a real family does. They support you and love you for who you are.”

“I’ve never felt so lucky to have you.” Cas said burying his face in Dean shoulder. Cas was fighting tears again but they were not all sad.

“No more tears, sweetheart. I want to see you smile.” Dean said trying to get Cas to look at him.

“They’re mostly happy tears I promise.” Cas says looking at Dean smiling.

“Good. What do you want to do today? I’m all yours.” Dean say as he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Honestly, I want to lay in bed and make out with you.” Cas says smiling shyly.

“Excellent. Exactly what I had in mind.” Dean says as he pulls Cas over to lay down on the bed with him. They kiss sweetly. Never going too far. They talk and cuddle. They eventually fall asleep wrapped in each other. 

They are awoken a few hours later by Sam yelling, “I knew it!” Dean opens his eye to see a smiling Sam looking down on them wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Knew what?” Dean says groggily. 

“That you loved Cas. Finally!” Sam says as he leaves the room.

“Cas.” Dean says sounding annoyed. “If someone else says they already knew before me again, you may have to keep me from punching them.” Dean informs his boyfriend.

“Honey you better let that hand heal before you hit someone else.” Cas says like a smartass.

“You ass!” Dean reprimands and kisses Cas before he can say anything else.


	17. The First Date

Everybody Loves Pie  
Chapter 17 - The First Date

Cas and Dean were still lying in bed wrapped up in each other. “Cas, I want to take you on a date.” Dean said as he turned over on the bed to hug Cas closer to him again. Sam had let them be after he woke them up.

“Like in public?” Cas asked nervously.

“Yes. Do you not want everyone to know we are together?” Dean pulled away from Cas with panic.

“Of course not Dean. I just thought you might not. You just came to the realization that you are bisexual. I don’t want to stress you.” Cas said trying to close the distance Dean had put between them.

Dean took Cas back into his arms. “I’m not going to say I have zero anxiety about this because that would be a lie. I’m so afraid I am going to do something stupid and you’ll realize I am not worth the trouble.” Dean sighed.

“Dean Winchester… don’t you say things like that. You’re worth everything to me. I don’t think there is anything we can’t get through as long as you talk to me.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and nuzzled into his chest.

“Then let’s get up and get dressed.” Dean looked at the clock. It was already 1:30pm. “We’ll have a late lunch at Ellen’s dinner and then we’ll go from there. How does that sound?” Dean said rubbing Cas’ shoulder.

“Sounds great because I am starving.” Cas was already pulling from Dean’s embrace before he’d stopped talking. Dean didn’t like having to let him go now that he could hold Cas, Dean felt cold and empty when he wasn’t touching him.

They were both showered and dressed by 2:15pm. “Hey mom, I’m taking Cas out for lunch and then we’re going to maybe see a movie or something.” Dean called from the hall. 

Mary came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. “You two have fun. You have your cellphones in case of emergency right?” Mary inquired smiling.

“Yes mom.” Dean huffed.

“Your first date together. I’m so happy this day is here.” Mary said joyfully and pulled them into a group hug.

“Mom, no chick flick moments.” Dean grunted struggling to get out of his mother’s grasp.

“Dean.” Mary scolded. “Cas darling.” Mary kissed Cas on the forehead before finally letting them go. 

When they got to the diner it was practically empty because of the odd hour. Jo, Ellen’s daughter, was behind the counter and she smiled when she saw them walk in. She smiled even bigger when she saw that they were holding hands. She rushed out from behind the counter toward them. She looked at their held hands and then at each one of their faces. “Does this mean what I hope it means?” Jo beamed at them.

“If you mean Dean and I are dating, then yes.” Cas answered and squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Yes, finally!” Jo hugged them vigorously.

Dean sputtered, “If you suffocate me I’ll never get to go on a second date with Cas.” 

Jo laughed heartily and released them. “Mom get out here!” She called back to the kitchen.

“Joanna Beth don’t yell across the diner. I raised you better than that. Oh hey boys.” Ellen greeted them warmly when she finished reprimanding Jo and noticed them.

“Mom Cas and Dean are here on a date.” Jo said mirthfully.

“Finally.” Ellen said with relief.

“That’s what I said.” Jo laughed.

“Jo go in the kitchen and check on table six’s food.” Ellen instructed Jo. When Joe acted as though she was going to argue, Ellen put up her hand and gave Jo the mom face that said that arguing would get her nowhere. Jo huffed but went in the kitchen as she was told. “Alright boys let’s get you a table and get you fed. I happy for you two.” Ellen said patting both of them on the back.

They both ordered cheeseburgers. Instead of sitting on opposite side of the booth they sat together. When they were finished eating Dean pulled Cas close. Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest and they sat there enjoying just the comfort of being together. Until a flash interrupted their peace. Dean looked up to see Jo holding a camera. “Seriously Jo!” Dean yelled.

“Hey you two are cute together and I had to document your first date. You’ll think me one day.” Jo said and turned to head back to the counter.

Cas was giggling. “What’s so funny Cas?” Dean asked smiling and pulling Cas snugger to his own body.

“Nothing is funny really, I am just happy. I love the fact that I can be here with you like this. I am overjoyed that your family and our friends accept us together. I don’t think I have ever been as happy as I am right now at this moment being held by you.” Cas confessed.

Dean chest felt like it was going to explode. Cas words were making him feel something he could give a word to. All he could do was lean down and kiss Cas reverently on the mouth. “I love you.” Dean said as a whisper by Cas ear.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas stroked Dean cheek.

In that moment Dean Winchester knew he had his soulmate in his arms. 

In that moment Cas knew Dean was it for him and he’d never want another.

The only problem was would the world let them?


End file.
